Wissbegierde
by Green Sprout
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but for Johan Liebert it's a means to an end. Lemon Johan/Tenma/Johan. Deanon from the Monster kink meme. First time sex.


Wissbegierde (Inquisitiveness)

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

* * *

><p>I fell in love with Monster. I consider it one of the many best mangaanime series even though I recently read/watched it. Since there is a lack of porn I decided to attempt to make one lemon of this wonderful thing. Deanon from the Monster Kink meme.

Pairing is Johan/Tenma/Johan. So it's gay...yeah. Setting is basically during the college times and when Tenma is still trying to train himself to shoot Johan in the head.

Warning: Pwpish, homosexual sex, Johan's POV, first time sex. I never written Monster fanfiction before so I have no idea if this is in character or not. Sorry if it's not, Johan is hard to put down personality wise, because we didn't get a good look inside of his head during the series. (Like personally in his head.)

I might do a sequel but it's a big might considering how many fanfictions I have.

No I don't own the wonderful Monster series.

* * *

><p>"Hey Johan, have you ever fallen in love before?"<p>

Johan glanced up from the book he was reading to regard the young man next to him. Karl's eyes were full of curiosity, since they took a minor respite from Mr. Hans.

"What manner do you mean?" Of course Johan knew what Karl was talking about, he wanted to hear the embarrassing response from the college student's lips. He almost laughed at the way he sputtered and blushed hotly.

"I...I mean like...when you love someone else outside of your family."

The young blond man shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say I have Karl." The corner of his mouth upturn just the slightest. "What, are you in love with someone?"

"N...No...yes...I don't know!" Topic changed, Johan half listened to his associate ramble and rant off about much of nothing.

'Hmm...' Actually outside of his sister, Johan couldn't say he loved anyone, let alone had sex. He was still a virgin, in ever physical sense of the word.

The thought about intercourse planted in his mind and started to fester, even after the young man next to him stopped talking.

"Johan sir what are you doing?" Johan was rummaging through the room, picking out items, leaving a slight mess in his wake.

The blond shrugged halfheartedly. "Nothing. I will be back so keep an eye out Roberto. Make sure no mishaps interfere with the plans." He already had a route in his mind, ever since Karl said those words. It wasn't about the idea of love, no it was the idea of having sex, of feeling that emotion that he haven't felt before from another person, a complete stranger.

There was only one person, one person worthy of receiving such a thing before he passed on to the next life.

* * *

><p>He wanted to laugh giddily when Tenma came to, but kept his normal mask on.<p>

It was easy to find the man when he wasn't watching Mr. Hans and ambush him. It was even easier to drag him back to his current residence and tie him up, binding his hands and legs.

The good doctor was on his bed, the same bed he slept on in the hotel room. "Wake up Doctor Tenma..."

The man moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He glared full force at the site of the blond. "You! Why did you do this! Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh my dear Doctor, why would I do such a thing?" He shook his head as if he was mocking a younger student. "I still need you to finish me off after all." Johan approached the bed, dipping his weight onto it. "I do need you for something else other than murder after all."

The older man raised an eyebrow but was still tense, prepared for everything. Well everything but the young man several years his junior unsnapping his pants.

"W...What the hell are you doing!" Johan ignored the protests and set himself to work. He didn't want to die a virgin. No he wanted to experience this whole sex thing that brings the downfall of men and people.

Nimble fingers pulled out the man's limp member and he stared at it. Once he deemed it unprohibited he licked the head of the member.

Tenma gave a hiss that didn't go unnoticed by his ears. "So you kidnapped me only to molest me?"

"No." He gave another experimental lick. "I wanted to lose my virginity before you shot me, so I decided to pick you to do this task as well."

"Me? But I don't like men-" Johan put the tip inside of his mouth, humming around the taste. It was odd, but it wasn't unpleasant.

He tried to recall what the book said, moving his mouth up and down, blue eyes closed in concentration. The blond man sucked, listening to every gasp, every moan, feeling when Tenma tried to push himself back, when the cock in his mouth would respond to his ministrations.

The noises was doing something to his libido. It was mostly non existent, the occasions he would have morning erections the only evidence that he had one at all. No, since he reached puberty he would have dreams, dreams of the good doctor doing things to his body, touching him, causing him to wake up with wet sheets.

Johan hummed, feeling the Japanese's man's cock expand and push up down further. He tried to control his gag reflex, but found it difficult with the girth rather than the length. No matter.

Nimble fingers tangled in the black light pubic hairs as he bobbed his head up and down faster. He could still hear Tenma's protests and annoyed retorts, along with groaning and panting. Despite his complaints he was actually getting off on it. The flow of precum in his mouth was evidence enough.

When he thought he felt his mouth starting to reach fatigue he felt the member in his mouth grow and fill his tongue up with something acid and bitter. It reminded him of Milbenkäse so he swallowed it down, until the member in his mouth started to soften and shrink again.

Johan pulled out slowly, trying to make sure his mask was still on. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, but there was a new problem now. All of the good doctor's begging gave him a horrible hard on.

He met Tenma's eyes, which were glassy but lax. There was a frown on his face and his forehead was glossy with sweat. He was still fighting against the ropes. "Now...Now that you did that, will you kill me?"

"No, that was only the beginning Doctor Tenma," He felt his cock twitch when the Japanese man paled further. "I want to lose all my virginity."

* * *

><p>Johan wasn't sure about the next step, but from what he read it didn't seem too complex. He sat on his knees on the mattress, pulling off his suit jacket slowly. The blond felt a thrill when the older man kept his eyes on him, watching him peel off piece by piece. He raised his hips up to unsnap his pants, pulling them apart enough so that he could just get up and shack them off. Only in his white shirt, he approached the restrained man on all fours.<p>

Johan raised a blond eyebrow at how the good doctor's member was hard again. He wasn't expecting that but it would make the next part easier.

Keeping his eyes on the man in front of him, Johan reached over with one hand and picked up the bottle of lubrication he bought earlier on the stand. He unscrewed the top and spread the silicone liquid on his delicate fingers.

The blond reached around, not leaving Tenma's gaze, sticking two, then three fingers suddenly in his ass. He shut his eyes and tried to will his youthful body, but it was difficult since he never had anything up there. Between manipulations and murders he didn't have time to attempt such pleasures beforehand.

The young adult bowed his head, blond hair obscuring him as his true face showed, impaling himself further on his hand. His other hand let go of the bottle to grip the comforter, trying to relax his inner anal muscles.

When he reached in further, he couldn't help but let out a small wheeze. Johan stretched his own body, not trusting his now lover to do it for him. No if anything Tenma would most likely use it as an excuse to escape or finish him off before the finally started.

Finding it suitable, he parted from his body, counting in his head backwards, before he faced his captive once more. Johan realized he was sweating and that his bottom lip felt swollen. Ah he must have bit on it when he stretched himself.

The good doctor was appalled, his eyes berating a mixture of emotions. He didn't attempt to get away, still sitting back on the headboard of the bed. Instead his black eyes were still locked on the man in front of him, mouth slightly agape.

Pouring more lubrication on his hand, he reached over and touched the Japanese former doctor, seeing the spell broken from his eyes, giving out a hiss and arching his hips up. Johan smirked as he coated the man's hot manhood, from shaft to tip.

Everything was going exactly as planned so far. The blond positioned himself, spraying more liquid on his fingers to coat near his hole, before finally taking the plunge and pushing himself down on the hard cock under him.

Pain, that's all he could register. Johan experienced mental anguish and pain in his young lifetime, but physical pain not so much. Especially not as blistering as this. It felt like his body was being torn in half, ripped apart from the inside and out, like a monster.

The blond gritted his teeth and pushed down further, feeling the hot pain flicker up like flames. He wasn't even all the way down yet, hurting so bad. When he felt that he could go no further, at the base, he tried to breath in slowly, counting backwards from one hundred.

He could dimly hear the good doctor speaking to him, but it was hard to register. The young man knew his body was shaking and he didn't want to hyperventilate in front of him of all people. At least he didn't see his face right now.

"Johan...untie me...help...you don't...do this..." He wanted to bite back a retort, but didn't trust his voice right now. Instead he laughed, abit brokenly, and started to move up and down.

It still burned, the member in his ass a hot poker. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and instead focused on the accomplishment of his goal. It was getting easier to slip the dick in and out of his ass, pulling out almost to the tip before pushing back down.

Johan was using his hips as leverage, resting his head between the crook of Tenma's neck. He didn't want the older man to look at him, at his broken face, at how flushed and panting he was. The Japanese man was protesting, but of another manner.

So he decided to amuse him and untie his hands. He realized his lax error when the good doctor Tenma pushed him back, making him land on the bed with a grunt. Before Johan could get back on his feet the Japanese doctor already had his legs untied and was back on him.

Blue eyes were surprised once in his life and he found himself groaning as Tenma entered him again hard. He tried to look indifferent as the man had his legs on his shoulders and started pushing into his body this way. It didn't burn as much and felt better.

"Wanted...to show you a better...way to have sex..." Each thrust was starting to wash his body with a forbidden and strange sensation. Johan didn't enjoy this loss of control but felt himself in a bind. If he wanted to be on top again he would have to fight the good doctor and possibly lose his sexual drive in the process.

"I haven't had sex with a man either, but I do know from my studies that there is a place that every male has." A twist and a different angle; Johan gasped, covering his mouth with one hand and his eyes with the other.

"No." He felt his hands being pulled away and held above him. The blond frowned, growling, as he met black dominating eyes. The same motion and Johan found himself gurgling, the sensation washing over his body like a wave, down to his toes.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back yells and moans. The young blond sociopath knew his mask was off, his face flushed and wanton. "Your face...I wanted to see the human side of you forever..." He could hear Tenma near his ear, that cock pounding into that spot again and again, making his young body twitch. "You actually look...good like this. I want to see you more like this."

"Es fühlt sich gut an! Fick mich hart!" The dirty words spilled from his bruised lips, his blue eyes shut tight, his back arching. When he felt a hand touch his hard member he exploded, seeing stars flash behind his eyes.

Johan was embarrassed in this days of firsts. He didn't recall how long he blacked out, but when he came too there was the doctor hovering over him, licking his fingers. The blond felt himself grow half hard seeing him lick his white essence off. No, he wasn't going to let the Japanese man overtake him completely. He had a small victory for leading Tenma this far, but felt the cost too dire from it.

The older man rolled him over and he hissed as he felt himself being impaled again. Johan wasn't going to give the good doctor the satisfaction of hearing him in passion again, so he gripped the blanket with his teeth, sweat dripping hair bowed in front of his face.

The blond tried to work his hips but Tenma had a grip on him, thrusting against that spot hard and effortlessly. He could feel callous fingers trace his hairless legs, a hand ghost against his pulsing cock, a sweaty muscular chest against his back.

Johan realized that he was a big pile of pleasure nerves, feeling nothing but the good that came out of this act. He wanted to get off again but his pride be damned if he begged Tenma to do it. No that was his job.

Of course his body was doing it for him, the way his ass twitched and squeezed the intruder inside. He released the sheet in his mouth and moaned, trying to fuck the good doctor's hand, as all the sensations gathered in his member and exploded. Johan could feel something hot fill him up and he sighed, falling out in the pleasant afterglow of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Johan?"<p>

"Hmmm?" He blinked and saw the concerned face of Karl.

"You've been spacing out for a minute there."

Johan nodded his head but in the inside he was frowning. "I was thinking of some things."

"You mean like a girlfriend?" The blond chuckled lightly.

"Something like that."

After having sex at least two times, Johan decided to tie up Tenma again and take the lead, without protest he noted. When he was finished and let the man on his way, without even an answer, he was surprised yet again when the Japanese man kissed him.

His mouth filled up with saliva at the thought of that hot tongue invading him. Johan understood why so many people engaged in the passions of sexual intercourse now.

He could still remember the words when they parted.

"Even a monster like yourself has feelings and needs. I understand that now." Tenma shook his head. "I-" He looked to be on the verge of something but instead he left.

Johan wondered was the man still going to kill him. The desire of suicide wasn't there as much, nor the feeling of ennui from society. This new feeling was confusing, but could be used to his advantage.

'Once again I need you for something else Doctor Tenma.' Yes he wanted to do it again, many times again.

* * *

><p>Milbenkäse is a type of fermented cheese from dust mites: en . wikipedia . org  wiki / Milbenkäse

Es fühlt sich gut an! Fick mich hart!: German; it feels so good fuck me hard!


End file.
